Heartbeat
by ChasingXxMemories
Summary: Two different OC characters bring themselves to Forks and La Push, living and learning in their own worlds. The Cullens and Quileute boys become the center of attention with alternating points of view throughout.
1. Chapter 1

This started as a Twilight role play between two people, with two different story lines. There are several different points of views and will alternate back and forth to tell the story.

LYNN-

"Jacob, wake up you sleepyhead!" I jumped onto my best friend's bed, screaming in his ear. He shot up straight with a confused look. It was late morning and we were both late for school already. Like always. Jacob blinked open his eyes and saw me in my pajamas.

"Lynn, go get dressed," he mumbled groggily with a groan and threw his head back onto his pillow.

"First, get your lazy butt up if you're going to school!" I slid off the bed, tugging at the covers. He held onto them as best he could, but I won. There was no morning chill so I wasn't really being that cruel. Besides, picking on Jacob was the highlight of my day. He was fourteen, I was fifteen; it was my job.

I strolled down to the Black kitchen to fix lunch for school. Lunch at the La Push reservation was revolting, according to Jake. So I would always make my friend his lunch. I went to Forks High School, so all I had to do was fix a salad.

I had actually transferred there this year for family reasons. My sister, Leah, chased me from my own home. My father tried to get me to stay, but Harry was never cut out to be a score settler. He might have been before Leah was ever conceived. With her, life in the Clearwater home was something I just couldn't handle. Instead, I moved in with Billy and Jacob Black. I stayed in their oldest daughter's, Rachel, bedroom.

"Hey, kid, you up yet?" I yelled up the stairs but got no reply. Was he really going to make me chase him around all the time? Before I could take a step up, he shouted back.

"Don't call me a kid!"

"Well how about Tiny?" I offered, grinning to myself. I knew that got to him. My job here is done.

I turned to go out the door but quickly had to stop. Billy, in his wheelchair, was in front of me with a smirk on his lips. The crinkles around his eyes told me he found something funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just waiting for the day when he gets you back." At that, Jacob's father wheeled off to the kitchen to fetch something to eat.

"I don't think he'll ever have the guts," I sniggered when Billy let out a chuckle. I heard stomping on the stairs and turned to see the same lanky, long dark brown haired boy frowning at me.

"I was having a good dream," he grumbled.

"About what, the day you finally get yourself a girl?" I asked curiously. He walked down the last few steps and flicked my forehead.

"No! You're just like my sister, you know that?" I frowned when he followed behind his father. He was already fully dressed, with his book-bag slung over his shoulder. His long hair was pulled back, out of his face.

"That's not what I want to be," I whispered sadly.

"Did you say something?" His black eyes were gazing at me. I laughed awkwardly.

"Nothing you want to know."

"Oh, let me guess. Something else perverted?" he offered. I shook my head with a smirk.

"I'm off to school! See ya later, love!" I ran up and hugged both males before scrambling out the door . On my way, I grabbed a piece of toast and stuck it in my mouth.

School, oh boy. I should have just skipped.

CASSIE-

I stood in the parking lot, waiting for my brother, Marcus, to get out of the car.

"Ugh, Mark, hurry up! I need to get to my classes…" I mumbled a little, staring at an old red-faded truck as it pulled into a parking space. My brother stepped out of his Mustang.

"Sorry, Cas. Stupid CD player wouldn't listen to me." I shrugged, staring up at his abnormally pale face and walked into the school, with him in tow.

"Here's your schedule, Dearies. Have a good day," the lady smiled at us.

"Thank you, ma'am." I whispered, nodding to her.

"Please don't mope about it. You'll make me sad too," Marcus rubbed my back a little. I sighed.

"How can I not? I miss her so much." He half hugged me as we got to our first class.

"I know, sis. But just know she's in a better place… now." He saw my dull look. "Uh… she's watching over us?" I sighed again.

"This is why vampires shouldn't die like that. Or at least the good ones." Yeah, you heard me right. They are vampires. Why not me, you ask? That's because I was adopted.

Anyways, I walked by a corner and hit a brick wall. Well someone that FELT like a brick wall.

"Whoa! Sorry!" I looked up to see the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He was well built and looked like, well, a god. Just like Marcus… He must be a vampire!

He had caught me and let me go as soon as he had.

"Cassie Catastrophe is back!" I heard Marcus chuckle.

"Not funny, Mark! Er, thank yo-" I turned around to see the guy gone. "-you." I pouted a little. "Real nice, bro." he grinned.

"My specialty!"

"Hey, you two are new, right?" Some black haired Chinese boy asked.

"Uh…yeah?" I mumbled.

"Great! Bella wouldn't let me, so how about you two being the front page article?!"

"U-uh, um…" I stuttered nervously. I didn't like being put on the spot.

"No thanks," Marcus put his arm around my shoulders protectively. I hated that I was so shy. It kept me from getting friends. But I was glad to have my big brother to help me.

"Thanks, Mark." I whispered.

"Any time, sis! Now get in there and get a good grade for your big bro!" He hugged me, sending chills through my body. I loved the cold. So having a vampire brother was awesome.

"Will do, Marky!" I grinned, running in as he cursed at the nickname.

"You're the new student, right?" The teacher asked. I nodded shyly. My eye caught someone else's and I ended up staring into the bright eyes of the God-like man. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

"Miss? Miss?" The teacher waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked, turning my attention to her.

"I said, where would you like to sit?"

"Um… a chair?" I said. I heard a snort and looked to see the same guy covering his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Very funny. Just go sit by Miss Clearwater." She glared at me. Oops… NOT. I went and sat by this pretty girl with tanned skin.


	2. Chapter 2

LYNN-

"Hi! It seems you got Ms. Parker to hate you in ten seconds flat! It took me a full class." I grinned at the small freckled, pale girl who just sat at my side. She had that innocent, natural beauty. And fell for the Cullen; hook, line, and sinker. Everyone seemed to. Soon, she would find out just what kind of people they were. I didn't believe what Billy always said, but their abnormal beauty frightened me a little.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, noting the fact that the girl seemed a little introverted.

"Um, Cassie Abrams."

"I'm Evelynn Clearwater. It's nice to meet you!"

"Miss Clearwater, quiet it down!" Ms. Parker looked as if she would toss the piece of chalk in her hand at me if she could.

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled angelically. She sighed then went back to writing sentence structures on the blackboard.

At first, it felt odd being in a class with seniors, but I got used to it over the weeks I spent here. So there was no need to feel weird, right?

Class went on and I continuously chattered to the new girl behind the teacher's back.

CASSIE-

While Evelynn, who informed me to call her Lynn, talked to me, my mind wasn't on her or the teacher at all. My mind was on the boy a few seats behind me. Was he really a vampire? I'd never met one, other than my brother, that was in their teenaged years.

EMMETT-

I sat there, staring at this new girl. When she'd fallen on me, I'd gotten her scent. It was intoxicating. She smelled like Lilies and Roses. And when she saw how cold I was, she didn't even flinch away. It was like she was used to it.

CASSIE-

I waited for the bell to ring. The boy was still on my mind. I heard Lynn sigh.

"I see I'm getting nowhere. His name is Emmett Cullen." My head snapped up.

"Huh?" I thought I saw the guy perk up too.

"They guy you keep ogling over. That's Emmett Cullen." Lynn smiled at me. I blushed.

"I-I wasn't ogling! I was just thinking if he was like them…" I meant for that to be to myself.

"Like who?" She asked curiously. The bell suddenly rang.

"N-no one! See ya!" I ran out of the classroom. The Cullen boy followed behind silently. I sighed.

"Damn, I almost spilled the secret. And on the first day! I'm so stupid!"

"Yeah, no kiddin'!" Marcus's voice sounded from beside me. I looked over, unsurprised.

"You know, if I wasn't used to you speed, I would have died by now." He pouted as I said this.

"Sometimes I wish I could still scare you." I grinned.

"Soon, I might be scaring YOU! Only one more birthday till it happens! And it's coming up! I can't wait! I've been preparing for the forever!" His eyes dulled.

"I hope you're as ready as you say you are. The pain is excruciating Like being thrown into a fire, covered in gasoline."

I nodded, "I know. I almost went through it once, remember? Though I still don't get why Daddy didn't just let me cha-" Marcus covered my mouth, looking back at someone. By the time I looked back, there was no one there. I took his hand off my mouth.

"What is it, Marcus?"

He stared at the empty spot for a moment, then "Nothing, Cas. Let's go." We walked to our next class. Emmett stood in the bathroom, thoughts running through his head. Another vampire in Forks? Can we trust them?

I walked into my science class. Another class with a God-like person. Only this one looked like someone was about to attack him. I giggled quietly. He suddenly looked at me, causing me to go silent and blush. Lynn was sitting towards the back.

"Hey, Cassie, over here!" She called.

LYNN-

"Did you find your way ok? If I knew we had the same class I would have escorted you!" I smiled towards Cassie as she sat down beside me. Maybe this time, since Emmett wasn't in this class, I could get some kind of conversation out of her.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard." I frowned then clicked lead out of my pencil. I poked the girl with it, laughing when she jumped.

"You have to get used to her. I do." Angela leaned against the wall next to me with a smiled gracing her lips. I pouted.

"That's not cool, Ang. Oh, have you met Cassie Abrams? She's one of the new students!" I patted Cassie's back as Angela inspected her. She looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Eric mentioned you and the boy with you today. But you don't want to be in the paper?" The new girl shook her head quickly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You crack me up. But what guy are we talking about?"

"Oh, he's my brother…" I nodded while Angela sat at the table across the aisle with Jessica, a girl I really couldn't stand.

"So, this brother… heard nothing 'bout him! Is he not going to be the talk of the school like you and Bella?" She shrugged. I opened my textbooks as the teacher stomped into the room. I could never remember the man's name, but he was a good ol' chap.

"Hey, who is he?" Cassie pointed her head towards another Cullen.

"That's Jasper."

"Does he always look like he's got a stick up his butt?" She mumbled and I snorted. The teacher glared up at me. I gave him an apologetic look before turning back to Cassie and trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, that's him. He's Emmett's adopted brother. It's why they look nothing alike."

"Oh, ok." It went quiet again as class started. It was a long hour as no one talked, only taking down notes with scratchy pens, and a few coughs interrupted the drone of the teacher's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

CASSIE-

It was almost the end of our class time.

"So do you want to eat lunch with us? You can meet Bella with me!" Angela asked me and Lynn.

"Sure!" Lynn smiled. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I promised my brother I'd eat lunch with him."

Angela sighed, smiling, "Right. It's fine." The bell rang and I was out of the door with a wave.

I sighed as I opened my locker. "Crazy day. Mom, I think I prefer homeschooling. At least I can lay on my bed to work." As I placed in the last book, a voice startled me.

"Hey, um… sorry about disappearing so fast the first time. I was worried about causing a scene," they said. I jumped and turned.

"Oh! You scared me!" I didn't even hear him or sense him. That makes him even more suspicious.

He laughed. It was angelic. "Sorry, didn't think I could. Anyways, I'm Emmett Cullen. What's your name?" I blushed a little, smiling.

"C-Cassie Abrams. We have-"

"Language class together. Yeah, isn't Ms. Parker just grand? Oh, and nice one. Sit in a chair. Priceless," he grinned at me as we shook hands.

"Your hands are cold, just like my brother's," I laughed.

"You called?" Marcus grinned as he scared me. I slapped his chest, though I knew it hurt me more. I pouted.

"You're so mean, Mark!" He laughed, then saw Emmett and stepped in front of me.

"Cool it, Marcus. He's a friend," I walked around him, knowing I'd never move him.

"Yeah, a GUY friend. A vampire one at that!" He glared at Emmett.

Emmett's eyes grew more, "How did you…?!"

I grinned, "I knew it!" He gave me a weird look.

"You know?" I nodded, smiling.

"Course. I've lived around vampires my entire life. I just put two and two together. Why? Is it bad that we know?"

He shook his head. "No. I just didn't think that you'd know so much as to place it in one day! This is cool! I have to tell everyone else! Come on! Let's go to lunch!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. Mark followed behind, still a little wary.

I blushed as everyone stared at us walking down the hall. Emmett just glared at them and they disbanded. I watched in amazement. "Man, I can't wait till I can do that!" he grinned down at me.

"When are you making the change anyways?"

I grinned, myself. "My eighteenth birthday. That's at the end of this year in October, but I still can't wait! My father has been preparing me since I was practically a baby! He says on my eighteenth birthday, he'll change me, but to tell you the truth, I'd rather it be a vampire that I fall in love with. That'd be better to me."

He smirked, "So he's trying to find you a suitor, huh?" I nodded, pouting.

"Yeah. Love the man to death, but I'd like someone I was in love with."

He nodded, "I understand."

We walked into the cafeteria, causing a lot of eyes to stare at us.

"Hey, Cas! This is Bella!" Lynn called from a table full of people nearby, pointing to this girl in some green baseball looking shirt with a gray long sleeve underneath. She was pretty. I just smiled and waved as Emmett pulled me over to a table with other gorgeous people. Jasper was among them.

"Hey guys! You won't believe this!" Emmett grinned, holding a chair out for me, and I took it. He leaned over me a little, causing me to blush.

"This guy right here is one of us. Veg-man too, right?" He asked Marcus. Marcus nodded, smiling a little, getting comfortable.

"Yes. And my name is Marcus Abrams and this is my little sister, Cassie." I pouted.

"Just because you're like a hundred doesn't make me little. We're practically the same age!" A pixie-like girl giggled.

"Yes, but you'll be that age someday! I'm Alice Cullen by the way! And this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

"Uh… how did you…?" I asked.

"Alice can see into the future," Emmett's voice rumbled over me. I blushed and nodded.

"Well, that's Roselie. She'll warm up to you. And that's Edward. Don't worry about him, he's just a little hungry." Emmett smiled down at me.

Marcus grew rigid and glared at Edward. Edward sighed, "Don't worry. She doesn't smell good to me." I pouted.

"So I stink?"

Emmett laughed, "No, actually you smell really good. You're just not Ed's flavor."

"Um… thanks?" I said, wondering if it was a compliment or not. He laughed.

"I mean it. You smell like lilies and roses." I blushed, deeply embarrassed.

"I-I like lilies! They're my favorite!" He smiled down at me.

"Really? Remind me to get you some later." Ok. I couldn't tell if that was a joke either. God. What am I, cold turkey? I wondered, my eye twitching a little. Edward chuckled.

"It wasn't a joke." My eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what?"

Emmett laughed, "Might not want to think anything embarrassing around Edward. He's a mind reader." I blushed, saying the only thing I could think of.

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

LYNN-

During lunch I was too busy in my own world rather than to look Cassie's way. I wasn't that curious about her brother, and I knew she was with Emmett after I saw his arm snaked around her shoulder. I had other things on my mind.

"Uh oh, Lynn's gone off in that head of hers. We all know what that means!" Tyler pulled my chair back to look at my face. He had already kissed the new girl's cheek and ran off with Mike chasing after him. I guess they had come back in time to eat before class.

"Oh, no! the world's coming to an end!" Mike yelled in reply.

I smiled up at the boy. He shuddered, letting my chair hit all fours again. "Ok, now THAT'S creepy! Seriously, what happened to our Lynn?" He sat himself at the empty seat on my left side.

"Is it boy troubles?" Jessica pried with an eager smile. Everyone's head turned my way. Suddenly, they were interested. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine guys. Sheesh." They all gave me a look.

"What? You don't believe me? Fine." I got up only to come behind Tyler and squeeze his neck, my face beside his. "Don't think I'm going to prove it." I smirked while he tried to reach back and grab me so he could give me a hug or kiss me, one or the other.

"Yeah, she's back! Does that mean you'll go out with me now?" He joked. I let him go with a grimace.

"Now how many times does that make it? I think you've asked Lynn out twenty times so far! Ha, cough up the cash, Eric!" Mike, the loyal puppy-like jock, tapped on the geeky boy's head.

"Hey, you said twenty-five so that doesn't count!"

"Guys, stop betting on the poor guy's love life!" I complained, tossing a random piece of lettuce. Mike and Eric turned to me. All went quiet for a moment before the three of us let fits of laughter win over. Tyler sighed, defeated.

The lunchroom had already started to empty by the time our group settled down. I split up from the rest of my friends to dump my tray. It was quieter now, especially without those two goofs, Tyler and Mike.

I heard a bell sound and the remaining people dispersed to their next classes. I did the same. Mike met up with me about halfway.

"Yo," I said before he could try and startle me. "What's up?"

I was just wondering about Tyler. Do you really not like him, or are you playing hard to get?" I stopped to stare at the boy incredulously.

"I don't-"

"Could you please give the guy a chance? He's my friend. I'm sure you'll come to like him… Unless, is there another guy?" Mike used the puppy eyes, and just kept on.

"Of course there's always another guy. Come on, Mike, this is me we're talking about. I was surprised even Ty liked me."

"So why not give it a chance? And besides, I think you're more popular with the guys than you think." He had tried to wink but I popped him in the head.

"Just because I'm younger than you by a few months doesn't mean you can joke around like that and get away with it. I'll still kick your ass! Now get to class." I shoved him in the doorway.

"Just think about it, please! Oh, and hey," Mike grabbed my arm before I walked off. "Happy sixteenth birthday." He smiled and a moment later, he was gone and sitting studiously in his seat. Someone actually remembered! Even I didn't remember until just now! I didn't even remember telling Mike when my birthday was. I guess the comment about age a moment before brought it about.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved before going to my own class. What a pain.


	5. Chapter 5

CASSIE-

I grinned and laughed the whole way to next block as Emmett told me of the time he 'accidentally' pushed Edward off the Effiel Tower. I had another class with him. We laughed as we walked into Mr. Bryan's geography class.

"Hey, Cas!" Lynn waved from beside Angela. I waved back and went to my seat beside Emmett.

"I think Ed's got it bad for that Bella girl," Emmett commented as he watched the other new girl walk passed the door, heading to her own class. I looked too.

"You think so? He did keep looking at her during lunch. He needs to go hunting soon or it might not end too well for her…" Emmett nodded in agreement.

"If I ever get hungry, stay away from me. I don't know if I could-"

I gave him a look. "I'm not scared of you, Emmett. I've dealt with vampires my entire life. I've learned running will only get you killed faster than staying. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled up at him, closing my eyes. He chuckled.

"You really are something, you know that, Cas?"

I grinned, "I know. But that's why everybody loves me, right?"

"Right." He smirked. I decided I would mess with him.

"Dang, it's really hot in here." I fanned myself a little and aired out my sweater.

"You're hot? I wouldn't really know. Here… that better?" he asked, taking my arm and rolling up the sleeves to place his cool hands on my skin. I sighed.

"Yeah, loads… Thanks, Emmett."

I guess I really was hot because I felt so much better. I was getting a little hot again while we were taking notes. Emmett didn't have to, lucky bastard. He put his hand on the back of my neck. I must have been sweating.

"Are you ok? You're sweating a lot…" Emmett asked, concerned.

I nodded, though I was feeling light headed.

"Yeah… just really hot in here…" I was actually panting. Crap. Anemia's kicking in. Better tell… Emmett. I thought, starting to fall back. Emmett caught me.

"Cassie?" Everyone looked at us, the teacher panicking.

"Cullen! Take her to the nurse!" Emmett didn't hesitate to run out of there, causing paper to fly up everywhere.

I woke in a soft bed, someone taking my temperature. The nurse smiled at me. "It's alright. You're fever has gone down. It's just your anemia." I looked over to see Emmett 'asleep' on the chair beside my bed. The nurse giggled.

"Poor dear was worried sick about you. Got yourself a catch there!" She winked, causing me to blush. Crap. I know he heard that. I sat up as she walked out. I mumbled something about not swinging her hips because she'll bring the whole building down with them. When she closed the door, Emmett busted out laughing. I laughed too. We calmed down and he stared at me seriously.

"Anemia? Why didn't you say anything?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I was about to, but-"

The door slammed open and Marcus stood there, looking pissed and worried all at once.

"Marcus!" I said, surprised. He was beside me in a flash, hugging me.

"Don't scare me like that. If I had I heart, I wouldn't now!" I smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Mark. When I change, I won't have to worry you anymore."

He sighed, "Just don't collapse when I can't help." He looked at Emmett, smiling a little. "Thank you, Emmett Cullen. I am in debt to you."

Lynn suddenly busted through the door. "Cassie?!" Marcus exited, walking around her as she stormed over to Emmett and me.

LYNN-

"What did you do to her, Cullen?" I glared at the large senior. He seemed genuinely confused. I couldn't hold an angry face for too long; he looked to innocent. "Seriously, what did I miss?" I sat down on the edge of the bed at Cassie's feet. Emmett just watched her to make sure she was really ok. I narrowed my eyes, analyzing the situation. To prove my thoughts, I spoke up.

"Alright. I see no one wants to tell me anything. Cullen, what happened to your siblings and Roselie?" He just shrugged. I threw a hand against the hollow of my throat and gasped.

"Oh wow, Cullen would risk not knowing what's going on with his family to check on his new friend! I'm shocked!" I joked with a mock look of surprise.

"Who are you, exactly?" he got more comfortable in the chair he was seated in.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Evelynn Clearwater! And I guess I'm not really wanted here so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." I winked conspicuously at Cassie as she hid her embarrassment.

"Is everyone going to keep saying that?"

"Yeah, for as long as the two of you look so cute together! I don't think that'll ever change. Anyways, see you tomorrow. I'm leaving early." I gave a peace sign and a smirk, my dark wavy hair flipping over my shoulder as I turned around to the door.

"Do you skip a lot?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" At that, I left the two students, and the rest of the school body, so I could have the rest of the day to myself. I met with my car in the back parking lots and patted its side appreciatively.

"Thank you, Jacob!" I laughed, opening the door and sliding in. No one would know that I didn't have my license yet. It was too small of a town to worry about things like that. I smirked to myself.

CASSIE-

I blushed as Lynn walked out of the door. That meanie!

"Who's a meanie?" Edward chuckled, walking into the room. I pouted.

"Quit it! You do that when I'm thinking other things, private things, and I when I change, I'll come after you! I swear it!" He just laughed, swatting my foot playfully.

I pouted again, "What are you doing here, anyways?" He smirked as Jasper and Alice followed in. Roselie was nowhere to be found. "We heard that a Cullen ran frantically to bring the new girl in here. Rumors travel fast, you know." He grinned.

"Rumors?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, like Emmett getting an interest in you and stuff. It's going to get worse too! Something about you two being secret lovers or something." Alice giggled, hugging Jasper's arm. I blushed and I'm sure Emmett would have too, if he could.

"L-lovers?!" She smiled her pixie smile and nodded. I looked over at Emmett to see him looking back. We looked away, embarrassed.

"Emmett, I'm going to head home. I need to hunt badly." Edward commented, bowing and walking off.

"So old fashioned," I whispered to myself.

"I heard that!" he called.

"Damn elephant ears." I mumbled.

"Heard that too-" I interrupted him.

"Oh, just GO already!" I yelled, causing everyone to laugh. Alice grinned, taking Jasper's hand.

"Well, we'll be going to class. Take your soon-to-be girlfriend home safely, Emmett!" Jasper smirked while she winked at him. Alice can see the future… and she said I was going to be his girlfriend! I realized I was blushing as I thought to myself. I got up, fixing my hair and pulling on my coat.

"Thanks for everything, Emmett!" I smiled a little sadly, knowing the slightest thing could change her vision.

"And where do you think you're going? Didn't you hear her? I've got to get you home safely!" He grinned down at me, holding out his arm. I blushed, looking at him for a second, then smiled.

"O-ok!"


	6. Chapter 6

LYNN-

"I'm home, Billy! Have you had lunch yet?" I yelled out, unlocking the door with my spare key. It hadn't taken me that long to drive myself home, and I was ninety-nine percent sure Billy was here too, unless someone had decided to pick him up and drag him out with his group of friends. I doubted it, since they were all at work today.

"Hey Evelynn. Yeah, your dad brought over some of Sue's cooking. Great as always."

"Oh, he did? Was he here long?" I chucked my bag in the corner of the hall beside the front door and stepped out of my converse.

"Actually, you just missed him. He said happy birthday and to give you his love," Billy rolled into the hall with his usual grin. "How was school?"

"It was pretty rad. Some new kids transferred from some ungodly place. Their names are Cassie Abrams and Bella Swan. I bet you know the Swan girl, right?" He nodded as we both headed to the kitchen. I fixed myself a glass of orange juice and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Yeah, Charlie's kid. We dropped off my old truck for her the other day."

"Oh yeah, I thought that car looked familiar at school." I smiled through a mouthful of food. He shook his head in vain.

"Speaking of school, when are you going to stay a full day? And you better hope Charlie doesn't catch you driving again. I can't keep making excuses."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, old man." I peeked through one closed eye as I waved him off. He seemed to have gotten used to the comment.

"Hey, guys." Jacob tread through the two doors to us.

"Kids these days. Skipping seems to be the latest fashion." Billy wheeled around me and chased at his son's ankles playfully. Jacob dodged him and came to my side.

"Home again, aye?" He smirked. I flicked him in the nose.

"You should be talking."

"Hey at least you don't have to walk home." He rubbed his nose and pushed my shoulder so I would move out of his way to the fridge.

"True! Thank you, love." I wrapped my arm around his neck and squeezed. He coughed out, trying to escape my wrath.

"Awe, come on! Don't you love to be loved?" I joked, managing to kiss his cheek.

"Y-you're so wrong!" he still couldn't get away from me. I laughed maniacally.

"Would you rather something more…?" I leaned against him suggestively. He finally wrenched himself away with a blush.

"Why do you have to be so damn perverted?"

"You know you love it." I winked then laughed outright as he turned to leave.

"Love you, best friend."

"Shutup!" He called down before I heard a slamming door. I sighed quietly.

"He just doesn't get it." I jumped up to sit on the counter and finish my meal in silence. I doubt he ever will.

CASSIE-

I walked down the steps, well half way, because Emmett didn't want me to walk by myself all the way. He pulled me to a silver Land Rover. My eyes grew wide.

"This is your car?!" He grinned.

"Yeah. Beauty, isn't she?" I nodded.

"Wait, what about Marcus?"

"Alice already told him. They have last class together." He calmed me. I sighed, nodding.

The whole way, Emmett made sure to stay close to me so I wouldn't get a fever again. We pulled into my driveway. A three storey, white house stood in front of us.

"Nice," he commented, shutting off the jeep. I blushed, mumbling a thank you. He was over to my side in a flash. Good thing my house was in an empty field.

"My lady," he held out a hand to me, causing me to laugh.

"Thank you, sir," I giggled, taking his hand. I sighed, loving the coolness of it. He chuckled, grasping it firmly. We walked to the door where I took out my key and opened it.

Once we were inside, I automatically asked, "Want something to drink?" I paused when he laughed at me. "Oh, right. Sorry!" I giggled and kicked off my shoes. He stood over by the mantel piece, looking at the pictures.

"Is this your family?"

I walked over, smiling a little, "Yeah."

"Is this your mom? She's pretty!" He commented, smiling sweetly at me.

"Yeah… she was," I whispered, clutching my hands together.

"Was?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "My mother is-"

The door opened and my father walked in, not surprised at Emmett's company.

"Cassie, dear! Why are you home? And who is this?" My father asked in his strong yet kind voice.

"Hi, Daddy. It was my anemia again. And this is Emmett Cullen, Daddy. He's the one who's been taking care of me since I passed out." I hugged my father and introduced him to Emmett.

"Ah! A Cullen! You must be Carlisle's son, am I correct?" My father shook Emmett's hand.

"Yes, sir," He said respectively.

"Good! Good! I'm close friends with Carlisle. Good man! How old are you, son?" My father asked.

"Daddy…" I warned.

"Eighteen sir. For a hundred and two years now." Emmett joked a little. Daddy laughed.

"Ah, good boy! Alright, alright! I'm going, I'm going!" I gave my father the look and pushed him, or tried to at least, out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

LYNN-

Hours after getting home, I decided to start supper and get my shower. Jacob was holed up in his room and Billy was waiting for Charlie Swan to come get him so they could watch the game.

I packed the leftover food in the freezer and rinsed off all the dished before running up the stairs, two at a time. I headed straight for the bathroom.

I let the hot water run over my skin, through my hair, and drench my face. My black-brown wavy curls of hair flowed down to the small of my back and I brushed the bangs from my face. The shading in the shower made my skin look even darker than it was.

Would he like me if I didn't look so much like him? Maybe if I cut my hair, or styled it more. Would he notice me if I wore makeup? I sighed, droplets falling from my open lips and nose.

I just stood there for a while, thinking everything over. Finally, it was time to get out before someone complained about not having enough hot water left.

I tugged my towel from its rack and dried myself off a bit. I scrunched up my hair in the cloth, letting all the excess water get soaked up in the cotton. Then I noticed I had forgotten to grab clean clothes. I shrugged and wrapped the towel around my body. The door unstuck itself as I unlocked it and I was able to pad across the hall to my room. About halfway there, I heard a door scrape open and then yelling.

"Holy shit, Lynn! What do you think you're doing?!" I turned around to see Jacob trying his best to look away with a fiercely embarrassed look.

"Getting clothes, like a normal person." I placed a hand on my hip and watched him. "Unless, that is, you'd rather me this way." I smirked and fiddled with the end of the towel that came to my mid thigh. The fierce embarrassment turned into a rather large blush against his tanned skin. I lifted up the cloth a millimeter at a time as he stared in horror but a shoe knocked me upside the head. With that, the boy scrambled downstairs. I sniggered, then left to my room to get proper clothes on.

Why was he so oblivious? I wished he would understand why I do this. I just want him to like me, so I acted out. Then it became me. This is just who I am.

I got dressed and headed back downstairs. The only people in the house was my crush and me. He sat at the table, staring at his glass of water.

"it's pretty annoying when you pull crap like that," he said, not looking up. The rest of the room was just as unwelcoming to me now.

"Oh, so sorry." I spoke sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I came up behind him and rested my head on his shoulder. "So, you're telling me to stop being me?" He stiffened.

"Of course not, Lynn. But, I mean, why me?" He almost sounded like he was whining. Of course he would be. He doesn't like me. Thinking of this reminded me of my friends at school, and how they so wanted me to be with Tyler.

"You're one of my best friends so you get special treatment." I laughed in his ear then moved away. "I'll leave you alone if you want."

"Yeah, please and thank you." He finally turned my way. I didn't fall for the god like looks of the Cullens, but I fell for a curse of my own. Seeing his face cut at me. I never had a crush until him, and since I live with him, it's worse. I was too afraid to lose someone I was close to, but it always happened in some way.

"How's school?" I changed the subject, going to sit in the chair beside Jacob in my pajamas. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees, my shins pressing against the edge of the table.

"Pretty good. Seth keeps asking about you. He really misses you, Lynn." I nodded my head while Jacob, after finishing his sentence, took a bite of the toast he made earlier. "What about you?" I looked at him, confused. "How's school?" He explained.

"Oh! Good… I guess. Everyone's insane."

"What do you mean?" I laughed at all the past times I've had with my friends.

"The guys there are just weird."

"Really?" He grinned slyly. "So, does that mean there's a guy there for you?" I narrowed my eyes and stuck out my tongue.

"Well, people keep trying to get me with this guy Tyler. But I don't know."

"I think you should." My eyes lifted from the wood of the table to his black eyes. He was sincere.

"Why's that?"

"Well, because it would be a new experience for you. But I want to meet this guy. I've got to make sure he's good enough for you." When he smiled and those words came out of his mouth, I knew it was going to be hard not to keep replaying them in my head, but I had to control my emotions.

"Ok." He smiled, his white teeth flashing in contrast against his skin. He gave me a quick hug and left for his room. I stayed seated for a little longer until my thoughts were getting to me. I went to bed after that.


	8. Chapter 8

CASSIE-

The previous day with Emmett had been the best I'd had in years. Marcus even warmed up to him a little. It was morning now and I was trying to decide on what to wear. Finally, I settled with a black tank top, a mid thigh length skirt, knee high converse, and some thigh high striped socks.

"Cassie! We need to go!" Marcus called from my doorway.

"Chill a second, will ya? I don't have vampire speed like you do!" I pouted. He sighed and smiled.

"You will soon."

I grinned, nodding. I put on a headband with a small skull on the side. "Kay! Ready!" he smirked and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and running to the car.

"You know," I said when he finally put me down, "I really hate it when you do that."

"All the more reason to do it!"

I sighed, "Well, anyways, I want to take my car today."

"No way! Why should we?" He groaned.

"Because we took yours yesterday!" I shot back. He pouted.

"Fine. You have a point." I grinned and got out my keys, walking over to a dark blue Ferrari.

"So much for being inconspicuous." He mumbled, climbing into the passenger seat.

We got to Forks High, only to have like, a hundred people watching us. I pulled into my spot and got out, pulling my jacket closer.

"God, it's so cold!"

"Hey, come on over here!" A voice called. I looked over to see Emmett waving us over. I smiled, blushing.

"Run to your prince, Cassie." Marcus grinned when I kicked him. Of course, it hurt me more.

"So not funny, Mark!" I yelled, rubbing my leg. He laughed and we walked over to the Cullens. "Morning, loves!" I giggled, talking in a British accent.

"Morning, Gorgeous!" Emmett grinned, placing his arm around my shoulders in a hug. I smiled up at him.

"Hey, where's Edward?"

"Hunting. He needed it after yesterday. Oh, and I love the outfit by the way!" Alice giggled, hugging me.

I smiled. "Poor Eddy. That Bella girl is gonna drive him crazy. She must be his signature taste?" Jasper nodded.

"Yes. He is very intrigued with her. Though, he is frustrated too because he can't read her mind."

"What? He can't read her mind? Is that good or bad?" I asked curiously.

Roselie sighed, seeming to come back to reality. "We don't know. Even Alice doesn't know. It drives me crazy. She can't find out about us!" I nodded, understanding.

"True. We have no idea if we can trust her. Though Alice did say she would become one of you… I still don't know if we can trust her either."

"Wow. You not trusting someone? That's a big surprise!" Marcus grinned as I stuck my tongue out at him. Roselie giggled and I could have sworn I saw him blush. But as we know, that's impossible. Alice grinned at them and winked at me, signaling that I was right.

"Well, how's your dad?" Emmett asked, smiling down at me.

"He's fine. Crazy Daddy as usual!" I giggled recalling how my father had ranted about how well mannered Emmett was.

'You're blushing," Marcus teased me. I swatted at him.

"Meanie!"

"Why are you blushing?" Emmett asked. I turned my head only to come face to face with the giant teddy bear himself.

"N-no reason!" The bell rang, saving me. "Well, s-see you in first!" I scurried off to my language class.

Apparently the bell only saved me a few seconds because Emmett was with me in a flash.

"Hey, ready to piss off Ms. Parker?" He grinned at me, wrapping an arm around my waist. People around us kept whispering.

"They're together now, right?" I heard someone say.

"No way! Emmett Cullen would never date a slut like that!" Another growled.

Emmett didn't like what he was hearing. He slammed his hand down beside the girl's head, trying not to break the wall. "You shouldn't talk about other people where they can hear you. And the only slut I see here is the little bitch talking about my friend." She shivered and ran off, her clique following.

"You didn't have to do that… but, thank you." I smiled up at him. He smiled back, placing his arm back where it was.

"Of course I do! You're special to me." I blushed, looking at the floor. He looked at me with his own thoughts running through his head. ~She was hurt when that bitch said that. I could see it in her eyes. I don't like seeing her hurt like that. I have to stop it at all costs.~

We walked into the classroom only to have someone call my name.

"Cassie! Come here!" Lynn grinned at me.

LYNN-

"So, how did it go yesterday? I see you're walking with Cullen, something must have happened! There are so many rumors already!" I went on as Cassie took her seat beside me. I wondered if she would be just as silent as yesterday.

"It went good…" I saw her eyes move to the side towards where the bid teddy bear man sat smirking. He noticed her and gave a momentary smile. She blushed. I smiled devilishly.

"You should go on a date with him tonight." I nudged Cassie's elbow. She wasn't expecting it and her arm fell out from underneath her. Her head hit the books in front of her. I snorted out as she sent a playful glare. "Sorry, sorry." The rest of the class went on with learning as the two of us joked around. I could hear Emmett holding in any laughs the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

CASSIE-

The bell rang and Emmett was by me in an instant. "So you should go on a date with me tonight, huh?" I blushed as he grinned.

"Yup! Pick her up at 8:00 tonight!" Lynn answered for me, pulling me out of the door.

"Ok, so we need to find you a dress!"

"No way in Hell! I'm not wearing a dress!" I interrupted.

"Fine then! A skirt, and that's final!" Lynn shook her finger at me.

"Why can't I just wear what I have on? I mean it's a skirt-" I stopped as I ran into someone and their pen busted all over my clothes.

"That's why." Lynn sighed, reaching into her back pack and pulling out some blue jeans. "I've got you covered with the jeans, but I don't have another shirt."

"I got it." Said a voice as something slid over my head.

"Huh?" I looked to see a black parka jacket covering the stained top. The scent was familiar and intoxicating. "Thanks Emmett! You're loads of help!" I smiled up at him. He grinned, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Anything for my date!" I laughed.

"Alright, can I please put on the jeans now?" Lynn handed me the pants and I sped off to change. When I came out, I had taken my hair down to match my outfit better. It was kind of curly from being up. Emmett made a face so I guess he could have been blushing.

"Wow! They fit perfectly! We are so swapping clothes from now on!" Lynn giggled. I laughed and nodded as I went off to my next class.

It was lunch time now and walked over to the table where my friends and brother was waiting.

"Cassie!" Alice hugged my neck from behind, hurting me a little. I just laughed.

"Alice!" She giggled as Jasper ruffled my hair.

"I heard about your date with Emmett! Ooh! I so have to help you with your outfit! I could lend you a dress!"

"Might as well not even try. She won't let me put one on her either!" Lynn grinned, putting me in a head lock.

Alice smiled elegantly. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Evelynn Clearwater, but you can call me Lynn. I'm one of Cassie's classmates, and friend!" Lynn gave me a nuggie.

"Awe, Lynn, quit it!" I cried, trying to pull her off. She was strong! She finally let go, only for me to get hugged again, this time by Emmett.

"Cas!" he grinned, kissing my cheek. The cold sent electric through my body. I blushed heavily against my already pale skin.

"So you're both going on a date tonight? Congrats!" Edward spoke from behind us, slyly pointing out my blushing stupor. I tried to fight down the urge to stick out my tongue, but failed. He just responded by doing the same with his trademark smirk.

"Careful, Cas. You're rubbing off on him!" Marcus said. I just stuck my tongue out at him too.

"Shut it, Mark."

"Hey Cassie, may I do your hair?" Roselie suddenly asked me, glancing at Marcus.

"That's a great idea, Rose! I can bring some outfits too!"Alice grinned. "What time is he picking you up?"

"8:00," Edward answered before I could. I glared at him and pouted.

"Meanie mind reader!" He laughed until he suddenly looked over towards someone. I followed his gaze over to Bella, I think her name was.

I looked at Alice, and she nodded, confirming my suspicions. I looked back over to her to see her lock eyes with him for a brief second before she looked away, flustered. I giggled. So cute! Edward looked at me.

"What's cute?"

"You're intrigued with her, are you not?" I smirked at him, mentally cursing my brother's old fashioned speech rubbing off on me. He froze and stopped breathing for a second but remembered that he had to, otherwise someone would notice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It sounded cold, but I knew he was just embarrassed.

Lunch passed by and so did my next class. I was in the locker room now, changing into my gym clothes.

"Hey. New girl." I looked over to see a few seniors.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked kindly.

"Who do you think you are, getting close to Emmett Cullen like that? He's everyone's!" She glared at me, cornering me into the lockers.

"H-huh? Wait! W-what are you doing?" I looked over to see Alice staring at them coldly.

"M-miss Alice! Sorry! W-we were just welcoming the new girl! Right, new girl?" The girls stuttered, then glared at me.

"Well, if you ever decided to welcome her again, just know that I'll know. And I'll find you." Alice said with a dark smile. The girls nodded and ran off. I sighed, holding my neck.

"Thanks Alice. Who knew you could be so maniacal!" She handed me my dropped shirt.

"I meant it though. No one messes with my future sister-in-law!" I blushed.

"W-what do you mean?" She grinned and made a zipping sound, with her fingers being drawn across her lips.

"Hey, come on guys, let's go!" Lynn called in the room from just outside the girl's locker room door. We ran out of the room to see people lining up. I saw Roselie and Marcus standing beside each other.

"Do you think…?" Lynn whispered to us.

"Yes." Alice answered the unasked question with confidence. I walked to stand on the other side of my brother and smiled at him. He returned the gesture.

LYNN-

I watched as Cassie headed over to her brother. So this was the infamous Marcus. They looked nothing alike, but both had the same heart.

While everyone gathered in lines, I decided on being different and hopped up on the bleachers on the left side of the room. I ran across the plastic benches, listening to the loud racket that echoed from it. Everyone's gaze shifted to me and watched.

"Evelynn Clearwater! Report to me this instant!" I laughed out along with everyone else and jumped the seats to the bottom where I met Tyler and Mike. They held out their hands and helped me down gentlemanly.

"Why, thank you!" I pulled their outstretched hands, after I was on the ground, and kissed the outsides of their palms.

"Clearwater!" The P.E coach yelled once again.

"Ma'am?"

"How many times have I told you to keep your feet on the gym floor and, for goodness sake, no PDA!" The woman obviously knew me all too well. I tittered.

"Aye, Aye, sir'dame!" My new word mixed with sir and madam apparently didn't meet her rules.

"Watch your language!" She sighed in exasperation. The rather large and bulky woman turned away to start the class and Mike joined the huddled group to pick his teammates, since he always ended up being the captain anyways. Tyler stayed back and made sure I did too. I was just waiting for it to come.

"Lynn, I got these tickets and you like music, right? Well I was wondering-"

"Sure, Ty. I'll go with you." I smiled, pat his shoulder, and jogged over to Mike's team where I knew I would end up. I always did.

Mike cheered and I could see Tyler bring his fist down, whispering "Score!"

"Ok, we're playing basketball today! Catch, Clearwater!" The gym teacher threw the ball at me. I caught it mid air easily.

I got between Mike and a boy named Sean. "Game on!" I shouted and tossed the ball, underhanded, into the air then dodged as they both darted forward. Mike caught it just in front of me and swat it to the ground.

CASSIE-

I sighed from the bleachers. I loved basketball but because of my anemia, I wasn't allowed to play. Roselie sat beside me, watching them with a bored expression.

We saw Marcus get the ball and knew it was over.

"3… 2… 1…" We said in unison. Marcus dunked the ball and accidentally broke the goal.

"Shit!" I whispered, getting up and running towards all the astonished on-lookers.

"Whoa…" I heard Tyler whisper. I saw Bella looking at Marcus incredulously.

"Sorry, guys! My dad's been having my brother weight training since he was five!" I lied, hoping they bought it. Luckily they did, but Bella didn't.

"Ok, ok! Now that that's over! Boys! Continue with the game. Girls! Go play volleyball!" Coach barked. I grinned.

"Oh! Can I play, please? I'm good at volleyball! I've been playing since I was little!" She gave me a wary look.

"She really can. She's good, coach." Marcus insisted, smiling at her which made her blush.

"Alright, but don't faint!" She stuttered and stumbled away.

"Yay! Thanks, Mark!" I hugged him and ran over to get picked for a team. He chuckled and walked over to sit beside Roselie.

"So adorable. She's like a little girl," She giggled a little. Marcus smiled over at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it's hard to imagine her becoming a vampire…"

"She'll be gorgeous." Roselie commented, smiling slightly.

"Definitely!" Marcus agreed enthusiastically.

After school, I walked with Marcus to hang out by Edward's Volvo. Except it wasn't there. The only cars there were Roselie's Corvette and Jasper's BMW. When Alice saw us, she gave an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Cas!" I gave her a weird look.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Emmett can't make the date today. He ended up having to hunt, and Edward went too." Roselie answered.

I felt disappointed. "I-it's ok! Some other time, then!" I grinned, showing that I was ok.

"What?!" Lynn chimed in. "No date?!"

"Nope, sorry." I laughed. Lynn pouted.

"But I wanted to help you get dressed up. Damn it!" I laughed.

"You have a date with Tyler anyways!"

LYNN-

There was a hint of amusement in Cassie's voice. "Right. I forgot about that. Thanks a lot, Cas." I muttered sarcastically. I had a date with Tyler Crowley. Ah, boy. I sighed, trudging to my car after hugging my small friend's neck tightly. She smiled and gave me a little wave. I grinned, saluting her.

As I backed into the traffic, I revved up when I saw Mike in his suburban ahead of me. He turned around halfway, surprised. He then smiled, rolling his eyes in the rearview mirror. I was sixteen now, even though not really anyone paid attention to it. I wanted it just that way. At least I had my license and wouldn't be fussed at constantly. I gave him a wink before a horn went off behind me. Cassie was leaning over to the wheel while Marcus sat in the driver's seat. The traffic moved along.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

LYNN-

As I got to the house, I met Jacob at the door. He grinned, holding the door for me.

"Have a good day?" He asked casually as we both dropped our bags off in the hall. Billy's eyes were glued to the television, paying no attention to the two of us.

"It was great. Got a date that you can't meet, and I'll be out for a long time. So I'm sorry, I can't keep you company tonight," I winked brushing my hair over my shoulder. He sighed dramatically.

"You're doing it again, Lynn."

"Doing what?" I leaned more against him before he held me at arm's length.

"That. I thought we talked about this." I pouted as he left me in the hall, wanting for him to see. Was I pushing too hard? At least no one knew how much I hurt for this. I could just walk away before they ever even saw.

"We did."

I struggled up the stairs and into my room, where I crashed on the bed and fell asleep for a few hours. With that time, I could cry in my sleep and it was completely secret.

I woke to the sound of engines gunning. I sluggishly lifted off of the bed and peeked through my blinds to see Jacob outside with his two best friends, all admiring one of the boy's new ride. He never introduced me before. I just knew who they were from Billy. Jacob never told me anything anymore. I tried to remember if he ever did in the first place. I doubted seriously that our friendship was ever much.

I was slowly starting to understand how my personality had changed and put up the barrier between the two of us. It was sad, because I could have been the same to any other person, and it wouldn't affect them. And I could show it!

I jumped from the bed and ran to my closet, picking the outfit for the concert I was heading to with…Tyler. I was disappointed in myself. Poor Tyler thought I had really started to let him in.

I slipped on a black mini skirt, a blue and black zebra stripe shirt that had an open back and black strings to cover up a little exposed cleavage. I tied a few black bows through my dark wavy hair and stepped into matching heels.

I clicked down the stairs to see Billy digging through the fridge for leftovers.

"See ya, Old Man. Oh and check the freezer, there's some meatloaf from last night." The man wheeled around to greet me with a crinkly eyed smile.

"Got a date, huh? Well have fun. Call if you have troubles." I nodded towards him, and headed out the door. It was already getting dark, the sun having set while I was asleep. As the screen door clacked closed, the three boys' heads turned to me. The two I'd never seen before gawked.

"Jake, is that your sister?" The taller one asked, taken aback. He must have known both Rachel and Rebecca were grown and out of the house. That really made me feel better. So he never even talked about me to his friends. I felt the sadness well up, but I kept walking over to the trio.

"You could call her that. Lynn, I thought you were going out tonight." He looked at me surreptitiously, giving me the hint that he would rather I not bother them. I ignored him.

"Unfortunately, I have to walk to Smokey's to get a ride. I'm surprised. Did you want me to be a secret?" I gave him a sad, innocent look before turning to the other two. "I'm Evelynn Clearwater. I'm the roommate." I laughed jokingly, hand on my hip. Jacob looked close to disappearing in embarrassment from me.

"So your Jakey's girl?" The shorter, stockier boy asked.

"No," We both answered, Jacob with more force. The taller one watched me closely.

"Really? Well my name is Quil Ateara. It's nice to meet a… friend of Jacob." He smiled with meaning. I looked at him, remarking silently on his 'proud of myself' way about him.

"Uh-huh. And what's your name?" I looked at the tall boy, hanging back with his hands in his pockets. He smiled after looking to see I singled him out.

"I'm Embry Call. I'm a little shocked that nobody," This was where Jacob got several different looks from us, "told us about you."

"Yeah, me too." I kept my eyes on Jacob as he tried to not show the guilt then turned back to Embry. "But, even though it was awesome to meet you guys, I have to get going. Apparently Jakey doesn't want me to cramp his style, so yeah. Maybe I'll see ya around." I grinned at them, now ignoring any glares I got from my long time so called friend.

"Yeah, maybe." Embry agreed.

"Awe, so soon? You shouldn't worry about Mr. Style over there. We can just leave him out for a while." I giggled, while Quil tried his best to get to me. Obviously, it failed.

"Nah, I won't be mean to the kid. Plus, I have a band to catch." I smiled slyly, brushing passed Quil's attempt and starting down the driveway. Even in heels, I managed things just fine. I was different than I had been even months before. I always guessed rapid changes in my family were normal.

"Kid? Jacob's almost fifteen. How old are you?" I surprised Embry yet again I suppose. Maybe he was just a surprised type of person. I smiled at him sweetly.

"I turned sixteen yesterday..." Jacob actually looked a little surprised, and he avoided my eyes, guilty that he had forgotten. There was silence before I could see Quil's face light up. I chose now to escape.

"See you guys later!" I swung my hand in the air and jogged easily down the road now. I could hear the three bickering behind me.

"Jacob, you idiot! Why didn't you tell us you were living with such a hottie!" Quil yelled, and an 'oww' followed after it so I guessed he had hit Jacob playfully.

"I didn't think it was something important to you guys! Geez," There was another pained comment as both guys ganged up on him.

"You are such an IDIOT!" I laughed, a little down as I agreed with them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

LYNN-

I made it to Smokey's to see, not Tyler's Sentra, but Mike's suburban. Both boys were talking animatedly on the driver's side. I started to walk faster and waved, grinning. They returned the gesture.

"Lynn, you finally made it! I was beginning to worry you'd stood me up." Tyler gave me a willing hug when I got close enough. I hugged him, less enthusiastic about the contact. Mike was next in line, but his was a more welcome invitation to me, I guess because he was such a closer friend to me.

"So what are you doing here, Mikey?" I asked, ruffling his neatly spiked hair.

"I'm the chauffeur for tonight."

"Oh great, you ready to be a third wheel yet?" I joked. We both knew that wouldn't end up happening.

"You bet. But it's really Ty's fault since his ride broke down."

"Finally," I muttered, smirking.

"Hey don't diss the van! It has good years in it. And it's in the shop now." I shook my head, laughing lightly.

"It also ruined you're one on one date. Not that I mind." I patted his back as he deadpanned in realization. Before anyone could say anything else, I yelled out, "I call shotgun!" and ran to the passenger seat of Mike's van. Both boys watched me with smiles plastered on their faces.

"What?" I asked, a little unsure. Mike didn't say anything.

"You look hot!" Tyler announced as he climbed in the backseat and slid the door closed. I saw this coming a mile away.

"Why thank you. Now are we going or what?" I turned to the blond, changing the subject. But then I thought about something.

"I don't think I'm as bad as Jessica about admitting to beauty though." I pictured the way our queen bee would react to the compliment. It probably wouldn't be enough to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked, staying the peace keeper as always.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are we thinking of the same Jessica? Or have you refused to see conceited written all over her? Probably even her rack!"

"Well, that's not nice Lynn." I gave a weird look toward the smiling Mike.

"You know me way better than that." I scolded him.

"Well, you're way hotter than Jessica could ever be. And I'm glad we finally got together." I kept looking out the window as Tyler went on and on about how I finally accepted him. I didn't know it, but my friend was watching me and my reactions.

All too long away, I saw flashing neon lights and jumped for joy.

"I see it! Mike, pull in there! Come on! Hurry up before anybody else gets that spot!"

"Wow, Lynn. Chill! We're not getting there any faster, you know." I smiled apologetically towards Mike, until I felt Tyler lean his head near my shoulder.

"Is someone excited for our date?" He chuckled. I pondered on my answer.

"Well, what band is it?"

"One Change, Swift Riders, and Take on the Rebellion."

"Really? Then they better be good." I winked, then tapped Tyler's chin so he would sit back. Mike was sniggering in the background of our conversation.

"Alright, pile out." We got out and I linked arms with both boys and went straight to the security guard. I was getting looks from all over. I wondered if it was the attire, or the fact that I had two older boys linked with me. I shrugged, giggling. I was enjoying myself.

The music was blaring as we got inside. The lights flashed blindingly and bodies were already swinging. It was scary, but fascinating at the same time. I never went to a concert before. It seemed so lively, and close contact. Everyone seemed to have friends crushed together. This was so me!

"Come on! Come on! I want to get closer to the band!" I dragged whoever was with me, half an hour later, around the edge of swarming people toward the stage. It ended up being Mike. Tyler was getting drunk. He'd find us eventually. We passed by a table of punch. I swiped a cup and chugged it. It tasted kind of funny. I found out soon enough. I ran back to my friend.

"Mikey, dance with me!" I twirled round and round, laughing all the while. Mike joined in after a moment. While he got in hearing range to me, he yelled.

"Lynn, you're supposed to be with Tyler." I pouted.

"He's not even here, Mikey! Come on. Enjoy the music and stop worrying." I giggled, my hair swiping me in the face as I turned the opposite way mid-swing.

"But he was really looking forward to being with you. Why are you here if you don't want to be with him?" I stopped a moment short, making him run into me.

"Everyone deserves a chance right?" I thought about Jacob and bit my lip. Everything was going downhill again. It dawned on me that this had to be similar with Tyler. He liked me. And if Jacob really didn't like me, I wouldn't want him to pretend he ever did. I sighed, taking Mike's hand and moving out of the building so we could talk easier. Suddenly, this was what I wanted. I wanted to talk about it to someone.

I searched for Tyler to see him lip-locked with a cute little blond, most likely one of those popular full of herself type girl. So much for him really liking me. I guess that was it for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

LYNN-

I kept walking out of the building and passed the same security guard. Mike finally stopped me at a curb.

"Lynn, what's going on?"It took me a minute. I've never thought about telling anyone about my 'home and other best friend'.

"Mike, you've known me for how long now?"

"Since you first started Forks school, so a year in counting." We made it to his van and I slid the door open.

"But I've never told you where I live or anything about my family, right?" He looked in thought.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that… So are you finally going to tell me?" He looked excited as he came to my side and sat on the floor of the vehicle. There were rainbow lights dully lit towards the back.

"Well… I don't know how to start off. I guess I could say that my mother and father weren't together for a very long time. If you asked me who he was when I was six, I couldn't tell you. Actually, they didn't stay married but a year and a half. My dad went back to his first wife when I was about a year old. Something about true love and a fling. I grew up while my mother constantly went about looking for a good dad role model for me," I laughed, remembering something. "I used to spend my time trying to get rid of most of the guys, like putting frogs in their pockets or catching their suits on fire. They were all stuck up businessmen. I couldn't take it by age eight. I always saw her so sad. I knew whoever my real dad was, she was still hoping and waiting, still so in love with him.

I guess, if you think about it, you can probably guess what Little Miss Me decided to do." I lowered my head, laughing truthfully. Mike was just staring at me incredulously. Maybe he couldn't.

"I packed up all the clothes I could fit in my book bag and took off. The only information I could ever find were in the diary my mom kept. His name was Harry Clearwater, and he lived in some place on the Northwest coast in the Quileute Reservations. I lived about three hours' drive away from there, so it took me a while to walk there with my eight year old legs." I laughed out again. "You wouldn't believe how many people pull over, concerned about a child out by themselves."

"I can imagine," Mike got a little more comfy by leaning on the back of the passenger seat. I leaned against the open door, my feet against the other side of the opening. It was peaceful out, the only other noise coming from the concert. The thumping was actually pretty comforting. "So… I guess you found him?"

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, a serious look on my face before it got wiped off by my natural attitude. "I found him alright. But that was after I searched every place in between. One of the doors I knocked on was this guy named Billy Black. He directed me the right way. He couldn't give me a ride there since he was in a wheelchair. Made me feel a little guilty for some odd reason. I guess because I was foolishly out in the world on my own, making myself feel a pain that wasn't mine to bear, and there he was, having to deal with such a tremendous pain on his own. I guess I felt connected in a way."

It was quiet for a moment as we both grabbed hold of the whole atmosphere of things. I was talking way too much. It felt so different, strange to tell someone my whole life story in such detail. Most of the people I knew from my 'hometown' already had an idea of what happened back then. I was brought back when my hair was pulled back behind my shoulders and out of my face.

"Go on," Mike was slipping right into my diary of events. I beamed, before starting where I left off.

"I got to the Clearwater home to see through the window, a man with two children smiling so fondly. A woman had stepped into the picture, looking so sweet and perfect. I felt, at that moment, that I had gone through so much trouble for no reason at all. I don't know what I had even planned if I found the guy. I was about to leave when the man and I locked eyes through the window. He pardoned himself from the rest and came to the door. I was just holding myself up independently when he asked who I was. I had a big mouth, even then." We both knew about what I would have said, while in such an angry state.

"'Well, my name's Evelynn Clearwater, but you can call me daughter. Either one, I'm out of here.' Of course, like the person he was, he stopped me and offered a bed for a few nights. By then my mom was probably just freaking out with me MIA. This was the time I met my older half sister, Leah, and Sue, who absolutely could not stand me. They had a right though. I was after all, an affair child. But my little half brother adored me from the moment I walked in that house. He didn't care one way of the other where I was from. It was the way I stuck up for him that he loved.

"Anyways, I met Billy's son, Jacob, who's a year younger than me, while I was out playing with Seth. The kid was making mud pies with a girl a little older than me. It was Bella, actually." At this Mike perked up, his sympathetic mood dissipating for a moment.

"Bella? Wow, who would have known she was a mud pie type of girl."

"Yeah. Well, when Jacob had the guts to throw one of those pies at me, I found my first crush.

"I went back to my mom and told her all about my adventure. She couldn't believe it when Harry pulled up in the driveway and I jumped right out of the car to run into her arms. She cried and cried until there weren't any more tears left. She thanked Harry, and that was it for our happy ever after.

"'Till the car wreck, a few years later. I wasn't there, so I never got hurt. But my mom and her current boyfriend… Well, they didn't make it." I pulled my legs up and rested my head on my knees. Mike was hugging me affectionately. "I was supposed to live with Harry, but Leah and Sue wouldn't have it. I moved in with Billy, and that's where I live now. With my 'crush'. That's basically what bothers me now. Not the tragedy from before. I had to come to terms with that… because it DID happen. But, constantly I deal with Jacob and the fact that I love someone who doesn't feel the same way." And that was it. I told him. I actually admitted it. And he didn't look at me like I was insane, or completely that is.

"So you fell in love with someone who threw a mud pie at you. And that you live with… Hmm. Sounds like Lynn." He grinned, and I popped him on the arm. Well, it was true.

"No matter what I do, I can't get him to see. I don't know what to do anymore Mikey!" I whined, leaning against his shoulder. He patted my head, thinking.

"I'm just surprised the kid isn't head over heels for you. I mean, you LIVE with him. And I know how out there you are. You must torture him don't you?" He joked, ruffling my hair. I sighed, smiling. How did he know? "You know what. I want to meet this 'fabulous' guy. We're going to the La Push beach soon, how about you get him and his friend to go too."

"How is that going to help me?"

"I'll have a man to man talk with him." He smirked. He puffed out his chest and I thumped it. He let the air out in a gust.

"Please don't talk to him about this. I mean, I live with him!"

"Ok, ok." He smiled again.

"Thanks, Mike. You're really a great guy." I nudged his shoulder as he blushed lightly. "You always stick up for me, and I'm grateful."

"Hey, us juniors have to stick up for our minors." I got him across his shoulder again while he laughed.

"I'm a senior, even if I'm younger."

"And you can stop being so serious. It's so not you." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Wow, he had soft skin! I lay back on the floorboard.

"You smell like vodka," he noted as I had gotten close to him. I tested it by putting a hand in front of my face and breathing out. He was right. The punch must have been spiked.

"Maybe that's why I told you so much," I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Evelynn Clearwater, I forbid you to keep any more secrets from me. You got it?" I giggled before he pulled me up and out of the van to dance around to the thumping music, like the crazy people we were.

Afterwards, while we were still waiting for Tyler and his most likely drunken self to get back, Mike asked, "Lynn, how long are you going to go after this guy? Because I don't want you to keep getting hurt. It's been so many years, and a guy usually takes action if he likes a girl. I don't see that happening with you… Well, unless we get guys to throw mud pies at you too!"

"You hush!" I mock glared, stomping to the back against the van seats.

"Well, seriously, have you ever, you know, thought about getting over the guy? I mean, maybe he's just not the one." I looked down, fiddling with the edges of my skirt.

"I'm afraid to. Because I keep thinking that as soon as I get over it, he may realize he really likes me." Mike shook his head. And that was it before Tyler came back and tried his best to get a feel of my mouth from the inside.

We packed up and headed out, but I pleaded Mike to at least take me to get something to eat before going home. He wouldn't at first but I made myself cry and the big softy agreed right away. We dropped the trashed Tyler off on the way.

When I got back, Billy and Jacob were both out like a light on the couch. I patted Jacob's feet and leaned over and brushed the hair from his cheek. He stirred and, still asleep, got up to go up to his room. I situated Billy on the couch, covered him up, and followed behind Jacob's footsteps to my own room. I fell asleep thinking of how I could ever give up on my crush. It seemed so impossible.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

CASSIE-

It was around seven now and I was laying on my bed, bored as hell. Emmett had to go hunting today out of a sudden crash of hunger and couldn't make it to our date tonight. Sucks, I know.

I heard a knock on my door, "Come in!" My mother walked in gracefully.

"I thought you had a date tonight, sweetie?" I smiled, sitting up.

"He couldn't make it. He had to go hunting. He needed to eat."

"Oh, I'm sorry Honey." She apologized, sitting on my bed and patted my arm. I smiled.

"It's fine, Mom. His cravings are more important than any date. Though it kind of left me with nothing to do on a Friday night." She chuckled, then looked at my cell phone on the bed side table smiling.

"Not for long. And the answer is yes." With that she winked, and glided out of the room. I gave a weird look at the door.

"What the-" The phone suddenly rang. I giggled a little, "Oh." I picked it up with a customary hello.

"Hi Cassie! It's Alice. Rose and I will be there in a few seconds." She let out a little giggle.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Your mom said Rose and I could have a sleep over at your house!" I could hear the grin in her voice. The doorbell went off. "See you in a little!" She chimed and hung up.

"W-wait!" I sighed, knowing she wouldn't listen anyways. I got up and walked down the stairs to see Rose and Alice in my living room. Marcus stood beside me in a flash.

"Sis? Why are they here?" I sighed.

"A sleepover that I was JUST informed of." I giggled a little as Alice bounced lightly, then ran over to me.

"Let's go! I want to see your awesome room in person!" I laughed as I was dragged in my room, Rose following behind, yet a little more slowly and graceful. I saw her eye Marcus, making me gag internally.

It was about two in the morning, and Alice just finished giving me a pedicure. Rose had given me a manicure.

"I am SO staying over Sunday night so I can primp you for Emmett!" She giggled, fluffing my hair. I blushed.

"You don't have to do that. Besides, I'm not sure if there's much you can do with… this." I held up a piece of my light brown hair. Rose grinned.

"Are you kidding? Your hair is gorgeous!" I blushed, yet again.

"Thank you…"

The night went on and I didn't get any sleep until about five in the morning.

It was Monday morning now and Alice made me get up ten minutes earlier than usual. She had me in a black v-neck corset silk shirt and some slightly tight fitting jeans with some three inch black heels. My makeup was done lightly, only consisting of powder, eye liner, light gray shadow, a little glitter around the edges of my eyes, and mascara to top it off. My light brown hair was now curled at the ends.

We heard a knock at the door, "Are you guys done? We need to head out-" Marcus stopped, seeing me. "…Who are you and what have you done with my little sister?" he joked. I stuck my tongue out.

"Not funny. Really, what do you think?" I looked at him with worried eyes.

"You look beautiful, Cas." He chuckled while I blushed, grinning.

'Well, I hope Emmett likes it…"

"Of course he will! Do not underestimate my expertise!" Alice grinned, skipping to the door. "I'm heading off to school! See you there!"

"that is if I don't chicken out." I mumbled to myself.

'Oh you won't!" She giggled, skipping off.

"Come on, Miss Diva. We need to go too." Marcus guided me out of the door with both of our book bags in his hand.

"Not if you're driving we won't," I pouted. "Do I really have to go? What if he doesn't like it?"

"He will! So stop worrying and get your pretty little butt in the car." He scolded.

The car ride was nerve wrecking! Here I was, the girl who everyone seemed to miss, looking the way did and going out in public! We pulled into our parking space and I just sat there.

"Well, are you coming?" Marcus asked, looking at me weirdly. I clenched my hands together.

"Uh… I think my anemia is about to hit. Uh…let's go back home! Yeah. Home!" Marcus rolled his eyes.

"No you're not. Your blood level is perfectly normal. I can sense it." I glared at him.

"You suck, you know that?"

"Well, I am a vampire, love. Now let's go." I sighed, nodding and opening the door. It wasn't really cold today so I only needed a light jacket, which, thanks to Alice, matched the outfit I was wearing. It was a dark gray long sleeve that ended right above my belt line.

Some people that walked by stared a little. I heard them whispering, wondering who I was. Maybe this really wasn't a good idea. Well, can't turn back now.

"Wow, Cassie! You look awesome!" I looked over to see Lynn, grinning and running over to hug me.

LYNN-

I ran over to hug Cassie and give her an approving look. "Very nice." I winked. Just as I moved away from her, Emmett tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and blushed at his grin. I raised an eyebrow with a smirk planted on my face. I circled around him and gave him suspicious looks.

"So, Big Guy. You likey what you see, aye? Isn't she still so innocent in that goth getup?" I could tell he would be a hard one to crack. He was impossibly good and holding back his emotions, or maybe he just wasn't the embarrassed blush type of guy. It irritated me, whatever it was. I walked near him while everyone was making their way through the hall, Cassie still ahead of him. He looked at her, smiling.

"You so want to tap that." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. We both laughed, him a little awkwardly. Well, I guess that's as good as I can get it. 'You want to touch her, hold 'er, kiss 'er, lover 'er long time," I sniggered while he just looked forward, away from me.

"And how old are you, kid?" I frowned.

"What does that have to do with it? Ugh, forget it. Just go love your girl." I patted the brick wall of a man and skipped over to Mike in the hall. We were almost in class by now. I looked back to see Emmett hug Cassie gently. "Awe." I sighed cutely.

"What are you awing about?" Mike pushed me forward into the class.

"Nothing," I sang, rolling up my English homework and hitting his hand on my shoulder. Ah, it was great to be a senior at such a young age! But then again all my friends always look down on me like I was a child. I FELT like a kid sometimes!

Cassie stepped into the room with Emmett behind her then Mike hurried to his own class.

CASSIE-

"You look great, Cassie!" Emmett said for the umpteenth time today.

"And I thank you…again," I giggled as we walked into the lunch room. Of course, everyone turned to look. Seems that Emmett and I had become the talk of the school. I've gotten glares, congrats, and other things that I would never bring up again. But it was worth it.

"Sorry! It's just true. You're really hot!" he grinned, swinging his arm around my neck. I cringed.

"Careful, Emmett! You'll hurt her!" Alice scolded, walking up with Jasper. He gave me a usual hair ruffle, causing him to get fussed at by his girlfriend for ruining her masterpiece. I giggled.

"it's ok Alice. That's one of the only ways he can show me affection so it's fine." She grinned, hugging his arm. Marcus walked up and sat beside Roselie.

"Hi there," She said flirtatiously. He looked at her dully.

"Hello…" she pouted and looked at me. I smiled.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't know the difference between flirting and mooing." Everyone laughed while Marcus glared at me.

"Shut up Cassie. You know very well why I don't pay attention to that crap." I stayed quiet then looked down.

"S-sorry, Marcus…" he sighed, shifting through my hair.

"It's alright. You were too young to remember."

"Who's too young to remember what?" Lynn said, running up to us, tray in hand. I decided to change the subject.

"Are you going to sit with us today, Lynn?"

"She smells like dog," Roselie complained, lowly but I heard. I poked her though it hurt a little.

"No be mean, Rose!"

"No, sorry! I'm gonna sit with Mikey today!" She grinned, shifting her tray to her left hand.

"Speaking of which, what happened on your date with Tyler?" I asked curiously. I saw her cringe a little.

"Hey, Lynn! Get your sexy little butt over here!" Mike called over. She laughed.

"I'll see you guys later!" She walked over to them, saying, "you know, since you're older than me, I could totally sue you for being a pedophile." We all died laughing. Emmett looked over to me.

"Hey, Cassie? I want to make up for our date. Can we go somewhere this weekend?" I blushed.

"I-I'm sorry Emmett. Lynn wants me to go to La Push to see her, and I have three reports that are due next week. And a detention for Ms Parker on Friday. Maybe next weekend?" I suggested. He pouted, but nodded.

'Ok…'til then, I can just flirt with you aimlessly!" I giggled, rolling my eyes.

"And I can pretend not to notice."

"Hey!" He looked at me, mock sad, as we all laughed. It was now time for geography, and I sat beside Lynn so I hurried off to class, hoping she was already there. She was. I walked over to her and demanded to know every last detail of her date.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

LYNN-

I looked at Cassie as she sat beside me, beaming. She finally opened up out of her shell! I smiled back and started to relay my night.

I ended up having to tell her about my family and Jacob, to make it less complicated.

"Well after the whole thing not going well with Tyler, like I knew it would, we kicked him out of the car at his house and found out all the restaurants were closed except for the bars. He refused to let me use my fake ID. So we went to a small store and bought snacks, then sat out at the park. And, Cassie he was so mean! He threw skittles at me!!" I whined after giving bit by bit to my first real female friend in whispers since some of my friends' friends were in hearing range, like the vultures they were –cough-Jessica-cough-.

"Anyways-" Before I could go on I felt a tap on the top of my head and slowly looked up at the shadow of Mr. Bryan. He was practically hovering over me.

"Uh…can I help you?" I asked uncertainly.

"For one, Miss Clearwater, you can get your books out!" He yelled, clenching a newspaper in his hand. "And for another, pay attention since you decided to actually join my class!" I held back a laugh by biting my lip.

"I'm so sorry sir. It's all my fault. You see, I have this fear."

"And what fear is this? Do tell." He eyed me cautiously. I moved in his shadow a little more and smirked.

"Well, my counselor says it has to do with people and more so, an old panic of studying about places other than my home. He says it probably has something to do with traumatic experiences of… being forced to do so much geography homework. Oh, he also says I'm too smart to go to school every day." The teacher looked close enough to letting fire lick at his lips. He turned his back on me and spoke to the class.

"This, class, is what is known as cockiness!" He spun around to me with narrowed eyes. "Miss Clearwater here thinks she's too good for this class, or school! Well, let me tell you something Evelynn," He slammed his firsts down on my table. I jumped a fragment. "Just because you've skipped grades and still keep all A's, and I have no earthly idea how, it doesn't mean you can be so arrogant. I don't know what your personal life is, and it has to be pretty bad for you to be so rebellious and immature, but whatever it is you need to get your priorities straight. You miss one more class of mine and you're out of here." He looked venomous, but I was slowly and firmly standing to my feet.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you've already gone too personal with this, by humiliating a student in your own class and threatening them like that. Are you sure you're not letting anger get the better of you? My counselor always tells me to keep my cool for the better of everyone." He leaned towards me, furious.

"I don't care what your counselor has to say about everything! Clearwater, leave my classroom now! We'll get your classes changed as soon as school ends today. I look forward to seeing your parents in my office this afternoon." He grabbed my wrist hard and dragged me out of the classroom, stuffing my belongings in my arms and slamming the door violently behind me. I let out a huff and leaned on the wall. What was I doing, making teachers go into rages, skipping school as I please, making my own laws? Mom wouldn't be pleased if she were here. I looked up at the ceiling, imagining her face and words formed her lips.

'Lynny baby, remember who you are. Be the better person. Just because you're angry doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on any one person. They're just as angry as you are. We're all human. And everyone can hurt at times. That's when you can use that beautiful smile of yours to fix that hurt.' I could still feel her fingers raising my chin and wiping the angry tears out of my eyes. But these weren't exactly angry tears that I wiped at in the middle of an empty hall. I organized my papers that had fallen to the ground and headed for my locker. Mr. Bryan was expecting my parents. At most he would get Harry or Billy. I sighed as I put in my combination then swung open my metal cabinet. I placed my books inside, stuck my keys in my pocket and placed my head in my hands, my elbows balancing in the locker.

CASSIE-

As soon as the bell rang, I was in the hallway, running towards Lynn's locker. Emmett was right behind me. I saw her with her head in her locker.

"Lynn! Don't listen to that prick! He's a jerk to everyone!" I yelled, running up and hugging her. She sighed.

"It's fine. I really shouldn't have done that anyways." I gave her a sad look.

"Look, if you need any help, just ask me ok?" She nodded and walked off to adorn the next, and final, class, awaiting her sentence


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

LYNN-

I couldn't help it. I was irritated. Though I always tried to listen to my mom's advice, this was not fair on me. I suppose I deserved it, but to embarrass me in front of a class like I was some kid who always got in trouble… Ok, so yeah. That was kind of me. But I was sad more than anything else.

As I stepped into the gym, Mike came jogging my way. Cassie was at the other corner of the room with her friends and Jessica was giving me a dirty look.

"You ready for volleyball today?" He asked, bouncing on his feet. I sighed then tried to smile.

"Sure." He saw something was wrong and ended up leading me toward the empty section of bleachers to talk to me without eavesdroppers. Though unbeknownst to me, Cassie's friends could hear every word and see every move easily.

"Did something happen with you and that guy? Did he do something to you?" That was Mike for you. He was like a worried puppy. And like puppies, he could tell when things were wrong or different about the people he cared about.

"It's nothing to do with Jacob. Actually, it's just because of me. I got Mr. Bryan angry and he wants to see my 'parents'. I think he's planning on putting me back in junior classes."

"But that's not right! He can't do that. You worked so hard on getting into those senior classes. Didn't you say you were homeschooled and spent every day reading a different book on each class subject?" When he said it, it made me sound more like a nerd than I'd ever felt before. But it was true. I had worked very hard.

"Look, Mike, it's nothing you need to worry about. I'll just see if I can get Harry to come up here from his work. Though somebody would need to pick Seth up… and if I asked Leah, I know what she would say. Maybe Jacob could walk him home…" I kept talking to myself, making it a point not to bring up that I didn't have a mother to join in the meeting.

"Lynn, stop worrying. How about we just work on our spikes and volleys together, ok? We'll figure things out after class." He gave me his bright smile and I looked at him thankfully, a lump in my throat. It was nice to have this guy around, sometimes. He helped me up and grabbed ball while I got a space for us to work as partners in a corner of the room. Everyone else was setting up group games, and there were still eyes boring into my back. Mike kept me in high spirits while the gym teacher had a nice break from scolding me. All too soon the bell went off and I had to make that phone call to my dad. It rang and rang but no one picked up. I tried several times on both his work and home phones but there was no answer.

"Come on, come on…" I whispered to myself as I even tried the Black residence. I was starting to worry. When tears were forming in my eyes, I felt a hand on each of my shoulders. I turned to see Cassie and Mike, who were the only ones to ever know my secrets here.

CASSIE-

What's wrong, Lynn?" I asked Lynn, hugging her as Mike rubbed her back.

"They're not picking up! None of them!" She cried out. A thought suddenly popped into my head.

"I have an idea. I'll be right back!" With that I ran to find Marcus.

LYNN-

"Come on, we'll go meet up with Bryan and explain everything, ok?" Mike led me to my geography class to see the teacher leaning against his table, studying notes. I cringed as he looked up. I guess my show was over, eh?

"Ah Miss Clearwater. And Mr. Newton? What are you doing here? Don't you have your hooligan friends to entertain? And where are your parents? I told you they were required." The middle aged man made his way over to me with a glare.

"I'm sorry sir-"

"Apologizing will not help your situation, Clearwater. You know that your rightful place is not in my senior class, nor any other. You belong in the grade of your age, like any other normal person."

"Mr. Bryan, if you could only let her explain-"

"Mr. Newton, I do not need your input, as bias as it is, so you don't have to play the hero. Why don't you just go on home or wherever you normally go." Mike's face turned a little pink out of embarrassment but he stood up straighter.

"She has a right to speak up, sir. Just listen, please." I looked at my friend with gratitude as he stood up for me without backing down.

"I don't see how you could explain how you've managed to avoid bringing your parents here-"

"My mother is dead, sir," He stopped short, "and I don't live with my father so it's hard to keep in touch with him."

"O-oh. But that doesn't mean you can get away with your actions. You're still going to be held back and put into junior classes." I sighed and stopped Mike from stepping up again. I guess this is what has to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

CASSIE-

As Lynn stood there looking at the ground, a man and woman suddenly opened the door and slid in gracefully.

"Hello, Mr. Bryan. We are Evelynn's aunt and uncle." The woman smiled sweetly at Mr. Bryan, causing him to blush and gulp. Lynn looked confused and looked at the door and smiled. I waved at her silently as my parents talked to the teacher.

"What has our darling Evelynn done this time, handsome?" My mother practically breathed. I giggled to myself. Emmett had to cover my mouth. I blushed, putting my hand over his and pulling it off. We looked back at the situation at hand.

"W-well, Mrs…?" Mr. Bryan stuttered.

"Clara," My mother smiled angelically at him.

"Mrs. Clara, Evelynn has been disrupting my class constantly and I think she needs to be in a class of her own maturity level. A junior, where she belongs," he glared at Lynn, while I glared at him.

"Well, Mr. Bryan, if I may say so, don't you think it a little ridiculous to send a child of this level of intelligence, to a room filled with people holding a ridiculously low IQ? I'm sure a man of your statuary can understand that a child such as Evelynn has no need to really go to a class such as that. As long as she does your work and passes your class. That should be all that matters, no?" Emmett chuckled lowly in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"Ya know, your dad is friggin' awesome right?" He whispered into the hollow of my ear. I nodded, smiling and blushing.

"W-well, sir, she doesn't even bother to show up to most of my classes, so how can she do the work if she's not here?" Mr. Bryan shot back, causing my father's look to sharpen and the teacher to flinch.

"Well, I'm so sorry our dear niece has not been attending all of your classes Mr. Bryan but she has worked her own way into these classes. Did she not?" my mother grinned at him.

"Well, yes, but-" he started, as my father interrupted him.

"Then, I see no reason for you to send her to those unintelligent classes. Now, Mr. Bryan, we shall take our leave. Goodbye," with that, they left, my mother guiding an astonished Lynn out of the room. Lynn bear hugged me as the door closed.

"Oh, I love you , I love you , I love you!" I laughed.

"Hey now! She's mine, remember?" Emmett pouted. He wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Of course!" Lynn turned to my parents, "Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Abrams!" my mother smiled.

"Of course, dear! Anything for a friend of Cassie's!" She smiled angelically once again.

"Alright, well we need to get home! I'll see you later, Lynn!" We walked down the hall to our cars.

"You know Cassie, I didn't think you liked dogs very much," my dad chuckled.

"Huh?" I asked, but they had already disappeared. I shrugged and headed over to Emmett's car. We were finally going on that date of ours.

I saw Lynn pull out in her car and honk her horn at Mike who was behind her in his suburban, as usual. She was smiling, but to me, it seemed off. Along with everything else that happened, I shrugged it off and forgot about all my worries too as Emmett's arm snaked around my waist and he lifted me into the jeep.

END OF PART ONE

Look for 'Becoming Who We Are' to know what happens next.


End file.
